In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the lifetime of the equipment or product. Some diagnostic systems are based on personal computer technology and feature user-friendly, menu-driven diagnostic applications. These systems assist technicians and professionals at all levels in performing system diagnostics.
With equipment and products becoming more advanced, more complex, and more expensive with the addition of electronic components the knowledge base and financial resources required to properly use, maintain, and fix these items have grown immensely. Different diagnostic systems are built with varying capabilities to perform various functions. For example, some diagnostic systems may include a simple code reader, while other diagnostic systems include complex computer architectures. Oftentimes, diagnostic systems are powered by portable power source for standalone operation with wireless connection to the equipment's interface. The portable power source typically requires a wall adapter or a charger device with a physical connection to an electrical power source. Also, the portable power source may require a long time to charge and thus render the diagnostic systems inoperable during charging.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system that efficiently charges a portable power source of a diagnostic system. Also, it is desirable to provide a method and system that wirelessly charge the portable power source of a diagnostic system.